stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Marriage
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Description' Marriage happens when you raise enough relationship points with the person of your choice. It happens after being engaged with them. Marriage was implemented in Update 2.0.0. Currently it is not possible to get married or engaged to a Game Center or Facebook Friend. This feature is only available to in-game characters at the moment. You can marry any in-game character, even the Friendly Actor/Actress. Note: When marrying the Friendly Actor/Actress they will stay in their own clothes at the alter. 'Requirements' *'You must be engaged'. You need to achieve 1250 Relationship Points to get engaged. *'Level 13 or higher' *'Gained 2500 Relationship Points' *'Break up with all love interests'. Although this may not be required, if you are having trouble getting married, this may help. You do this by asking them to a date and then hitting 'Break Up'. You know you have successfully broken up when their progress no longer has a heart and their relationship is at 0/100. 'Walkthrough' The Planner You will get a call from Charlene asking to meet a wedding planner at The Silver Shellfish at The Coast after you have gotten 2500 Relationship points and have had the conversation about the wedding with your fiancé. The wedding planner will suggest two locations to get married: *Chapel O' Love in Las Vegas - 3000 *Island Wedding in Tahiti - 50 I Thee Wed The wedding planner will then tell you to meet with your fiancé to discuss the options. When you meet with your fiancé, you will be able to pick where you want to get married. If you choose Tahiti, the flight is free. The Big Day Once you've arrived at the chosen location the ceremony commences. The marriage lasts as long as you stay in the chapel or island. The wedding is over after you have said your vows and leave the chapel or island. When you are get married for a second time, Charlene will not be involved, nor will you have to meet the wedding planner. Your financè will ask you where to get married when you reach 2500 and you will only receive the goal, The Big Day. When you are successfully married you no longer have to date your spouse in fear of them leaving you. Your spouse will then appear in any of your houses you enter. Your spouse gives you Energy & XP Points every 24 Hours by tapping on them. Your spouse will still own their apartment. 'Notes' If you are still having trouble getting married, try the following: *Have a few more dates with your partner *Break up with any other love interests *Try breaking up & getting back together *If they make the "Break Up Call" you can get back together with them by paying stars. If you break up with them, they will stay in your contacts but they will be unavailable to date for 24 hours, more or less. *If you want them to make the "Break Up Call" try going on dates with someone else. Alternatively you could have a bad date with them to achieve it. *Close down the game completely & when launched, check your lover's apartment. *Try reinstalling the game Only Recommended for iOS Devices *Submit a Ticket if the problem persists. 'Please Note' YOU CANNOT HAVE KIDS IN THIS GAME. NOTHING HAPPENS AFTER YOU GET 5000. YOUR FIANCÉ/SPOUSE WON'T LEAVE YOU UNLESS YOU CHEAT. YOU CAN GET ENGAGED/MARRIED TO FRIENDLY ACTOR.